Butterflies And Hurricanes
by Igor De Souza Santos
Summary: O mundo entrou em uma espiral de caos,terror e maldade;isso se resume a um nome: Madara Uchiha,com o seu poder maligno oprime os mais fracos e cada dia que se passa subjuga os mais fortes,mas eis que surge Naruto Uzumaki trazendo a esperança de uma mundo novo e cheio da paz a todos,mas ele terá que mudar,mudar o que é e o que foi,as brigas e batalhas chegam agora com força máxima.
1. O Começo Do Fim

Butterflies And Hurricanes

Capitulo 1

O Começo Do Fim

Naruto ainda estava incrédulo em acreditar em como sua vida mudou nesses dois anos desde que derrotou Pain; agora estava a quilômetros de Konoha pulando de galho em galho junto com a Hinata se lembrava de vários acontecimentos quando mostrou a verdade para Sasuke e o convenceu a voltar junto com o seu time para Konoha resultando na morte de Danzou, os dois conselheiros e praticamente a extinção da ANBU Raiz, sem a Tsunade ainda em coma não se tinha muitas opções a não ser colocar Kakashi no poder, quando fez dezessete anos mais do que nunca se viu amando Hinata com todas as forças e a tensão da Quarta Guerra Ninja o consumindo aos poucos e as missões complicadas para impedir o avanço de Madara; quando fez seus dezoito anos estava mais do que nunca preparado para dar o golpe final em Madara quando o pior de tudo aconteceu. Konoha tinha sido invadida por vários ninjas da aldeia do som, mercenários e nukenins que rapidamente começaram a vencer, mas, a sua maior surpresa foi ver Kabuto na forma fundida com Orochimaru junto com Madara em uma aliança como Naruto imaginava, sabia também que a invasão foi facilitada pela Família Principal do Clã Hyuuga; sem essa informação de antemão não teria conseguido fugir com a Hinata:

- Estamos chegando Naruto-kun. – disse Hinata desativando o Byakugan:

- Ótimo! – exclamou Naruto no momento em que pousou no chão com Hinata ao seu lado em frente ao portão da Amegakure No Sato (Vila Da Chuva).

Já tinha combinado com a Hinata que sua intenção em vir para a vila da chuva era pedir ajuda para a Akatsuki mulher: Konan Mitsuharu:

- Parem! – gritou um dos guardas do portão – O que querem e identifiquem-se!

- Estou procurando uma pessoa! – respondeu Naruto:

- E quem vem a ser essa pessoa? – perguntou o outro guarda do portão:

- Eu! – respondeu uma voz, nesse momento uma massa de papéis começou a se juntar e tomar forma de uma mulher linda, de estatura mediana, cabelos azuis grandes com algumas mechas cobrindo os olhos enfeitados com uma rosa de papel, vestindo uma bota preta de salto pequena, calça preta, camiseta azuis bem apertadas que ressaltava os seus grandes seios – "Não tão grandes como o de Tsunade-sama" – pensou Naruto que rapidamente tirou esse pensamento pervertidos e reparando no sobretudo azul escuro aberto que chegava até a metade da panturrilha, com a gola alta e as mangas que chegavam até as mãos:

- Naruto-kun! – exclamou Konan abraçando o mesmo:

- "Konan veio rapidamente me abraçando com força fazendo nossos corpos ficarem juntos, pude sentir os seus seios grandes e macios encostando-se ao meu peito, na mesma hora senti a oscilação de chakra da Hinata e percebi que ela tinha ficado com muita raiva". – pensou Naruto.

Konan desfez o abraço em Naruto e o olhou com um lindo sorriso:

- Precisa de mim?

- Sim Konan – senpai, preciso de abrigo e de ajuda! – respondeu Naruto:

- Primeiro: Sem essa de "senpai", só Konan; segundo: Já soube do ocorrido, notícia ruim chega rápida e terceiro: Vocês dois venham comigo! – terminou Konan entrando na vila lentamente sendo seguida por Naruto e Hinata. Demorou alguns minutos para chegarem ao apartamento de Konan que na opinião de Naruto estava devidamente alegre em sua opinião já que era um dos raros dias de sol na Vila Da Chuva:

- Não é só abrigo que vocês querem? – perguntou Konan:

- Tem razão! – respondeu Naruto:

- Na verdade só queremos um lugar para descansar e a possibilidade de trocarmos de roupa! – respondeu Hinata:

- E depois o que vão fazer? – perguntou Konan agora curiosa:

- Tenho um plano, mas, primeiro tenho que confirmar com um amigo! – respondeu Naruto:

- Não me pergunte por que ele não me disse uma palavra sobre isso. – disse Hinata quando viu o olhar de Konan sobre se:

- Então vou com vocês! – falou Konan decidida:

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Naruto supreso – Não precisa ir com a gente!

- Nagato confiou a paz do mundo a você Naruto e confiou a mim para ajudá-lo em tudo, que espécie de amiga e kunochi seria eu que não honro a confiança que Nagato depositou em mim! – declarou Konan.

Depois disso Naruto apenas afirmou com a cabeça concordando com aquela mulher e sem perceber deixando Hinata com o rosto sério:

- Irei fazer os preparativos para a minha saída e vocês podem sair para fazer compras, é fácil de achar as lojas que tem o que precisam. – disse Konan saindo do apartamento. Depois de alguns minutos Naruto e Hinata também saem do apartamento e seguem pelas ruas da vila até chegarem ao lugar que queriam; demorou menos de três horas para escolherem e comprarem as roupas que queriam e já estavam de volta ao apartamento de Konan sobre uma garoa fina e insistente:

- "Ela ainda não voltou". – pensou Naruto que se dirigiu a uns dos quartos tirando rapidamente a velhas roupas colocando-as de lado vestindo uma boxer preta, uma calça preta acompanhado por botas pretas de estilo militar, colocando uma camisa de manga comprida preta cobrindo o seu corpo musculoso e definido, colocando uma camisa cinza escura de manga curta por cima, decidiu manter o, sobretudo vermelho com chamas pretas, colocando em seguida um pano vermelho amarrado em volta da cintura deixando o nó no lado direito da cintura com duas pontas que chegavam até o joelho e por ultimo calçou luvas verdes escuras deixando os dedos de fora; estava saindo do quarto para se livrar das antigas roupas quando tocou na testa e sentiu o metal frio da bandana que estava escondida pelos seus cabelos longos com algumas mechas na altura dos olhos, os três riscos em cada bochecha que sumiram há dois anos fazem as pessoas o confundirem com o Yondaime Hokage; tirou a bandana e a ficou olhando e a jogou junto com suas roupas velhas na bolsa, não sabia como, mas sentiu que foi seu ultimo momento como ninja de Konoha; saiu do quarto com esses pensamentos encontrando Hinata de pé colocando o seu sobretudo azul escuro com capuz, de manga até o seu cotovelo, além de usar também botas pretas com salto pequeno, calça preta, camisa azul com mangas que chegavam até a metade da mão, um espartilho simples preto que dava forma ao seu corpo e enaltecia os seus grandes seios que cresceram um pouco nesses dois anos, luvas pretas que também deixavam os dedos de fora, usava o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo elegante com mechas maiores que a altura dos olhos e outras realmente na altura dos olhos; Naruto por dois anos treinou com a Hinata na esperança de provar para ela mesma que era poderosa, ajudo-a a melhorar o estilo de luta dos Hyuuga chegando ao limite máximo, além de aprender a usar chakra Elemental Fuuton e Suiton e além de trabalhar a parte física do corpo deixando o seu abdômen bem definido com lombadas aparecendo e partes do seu corpo tonificado:

- Como estou? – perguntou Hinata com um lindo sorriso no rosto:

- Um verdadeiro anjo, meu anjo! – respondeu Naruto vendo Hinata corar intensamente; ficou satisfeito pelo fato de ser a única pessoa do mundo que agora conseguia fazer a Hinata corar até ficar completamente vermelha e gaguejar, já que durante esses dois anos Hinata aprendeu a controlar os sentimentos só mostrando quem é de verdade para seus amigos e familiares; nesse momento Konan finalmente chega:

- Estão prontos?

- Hai! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo:

- Esperem, vou arrumar as minhas coisas! – disse Konan entrando em seu quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos e quando Naruto e Hinata se livraram das roupas velhas, todos já saíram da vila discretamente, agora estavam pulando de galho em galho indo na mesma direção que Naruto e Hinata tinham chegado:

- Por que estamos indo na direção de Konoha? – perguntou Konan olhando para Hinata que estava tão confusa quanto ela:

- Ao meu sinal vamos mudar de direção! – anunciou Naruto – Em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um; agora!

No momento em que Naruto pousou em um galho começou a pular em outra direção a noroeste longe da rota usual dos ninjas e viajantes:

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Hinata:

- Para Kirigakure No Sato (Aldeia Da Névoa)! – respondeu Naruto:

- Onde seu amigo está! – confirmou Konan:

- Sim, mas, para chegarmos lá, teremos que evitar nos aproximar de Konoha e de qualquer rota que leve até ela. – explicou Naruto:

- Mesmo fora da rota usual podemos ser encontrados! – exclamou Konan:

- Tem razão, mas, temos que arriscar e como estamos saindo da rota devemos demorar mais dois dias que o habitual! – terminou Naruto ficando calado assim com Konan e Hinata que o seguiram para a próxima parada. – "Se os meus planos derem certos, será o maior golpe de sorte da minha vida"! – pensou Naruto.


	2. Névoa Dissipada

Capitulo 2

Névoa Dissipada

A viagem durou dois dias a mais como previstos e Naruto, Hinata e Konan se viam atravessando a Ponte Naruto e sem parar para visitar os amigos que moravam lá, tinha pressa e depois que os três tinham descansado, arranjaram um barco que os levou para a ilha principal do País da Onda que durou um dia inteiro, era de noite quando acamparam; não teve um único dia em que Naruto lamentava de ter trazido uma única barraca para dormir, desde que saiu da vila da chuva sempre dormia no meio com Hinata e Konan em cada lado e sempre acordava segurando a mão das duas, não foi diferente quando acordou na manhã seguinte, tirando todo o constrangimento da situação seguiram viajem até que perceberam que a névoa tinha se tornado mais densa; Naruto percebendo isso desceu rapidamente junto com Konan e Hinata:

- Por que descemos? – perguntou Konan

- É impossível continuar no mesmo ritmo com essa névoa!– respondeu Naruto caminhando em direção a Vila Da Névoa; depois de uma hora haviam finalmente chegado aos portões da vila:

- O que querem? – perguntou um dos vários guardas do portão:

- Falar com a Godaime Mizukage. – respondeu Naruto simplesmente:

- A quem devo anunciar? – perguntou outro guarda:

- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!

Fato era que Naruto assumiu o nome de seu pai assumindo também todos os riscos que ele trazia; enquanto um dos guardas se dirigiu para o interior da vila, depois de meia hora Naruto finalmente vê Mei Terumi a Godaime Mizukage vindo em sua direção vestindo aquela mesma roupa azul que a tinha visto pela primeira vez, seus cabelos castanhos enormes e seus olhos verdes, claro que não se cansava de admirar os seus grandes seios que chegavam a ser até maiores do que os de Hinata, mas, somente um ou dois números – "Fiquei feliz quando vi Mei vindo em minha direção, uma shinobi poderosa, dotada de personalidade incrível e garantia de horas de conversa, então ela me abraçou, pude sentir a leve fragrância de amêndoas, mas, realmente corei quando ela deliberadamente encostou nossos corpos e pude sentir os seus seios macios nesse mesmo momento senti duas oscilações de chakra percebendo que Hinata estava com muita raiva, mas não podia entender o porquê de Konan também estar com raiva!" – pensou Naruto no mesmo momento em que Mei o soltava e seu sorriso ficava ainda maior quando viu Naruto corado:

- Narutinho que bom que veio me visitar!

- "Narutinho!" – exclamaram Hinata e Konan bastante furiosas:

- Olá Mei, vejo que você está bem! – disse Naruto que só começou a ter essa intimidade com a Mizukage quando ajudou a vila dela impedindo que Madara acabasse com as forças da Vila Da Névoa com um único golpe:

- Obrigada gatinho, mas, você não veio só para matar a saudade de mim não é? – perguntou Mei no seu jeito provocante e malicioso:

- Já soube do que aconteceu? – perguntou Naruto:

- Sim! – respondeu Mei assumindo um ar sério fazendo o brilho de os seus olhos sumir deixando-os sem vida – Venham para o meu escritório!

Mei se vira e segue para o seu escritório sendo seguida por Naruto, Hinata e Konan; quando chegam ao escritório, Mei acomoda a todos no sofá que tinha e se senta em uma poltrona cruzando as suas lindas pernas dando uma visão dos céus para Naruto que mais um pouco começava a babar:

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

- O que você sabe sobre Uzu No Kuni? – pergunta Naruto que se recupera rapidamente.

Por poucos segundos Mei fica surpresa além de Hinata e Konan, nesse meio tempo a Mizukage consegue responder:

- Pouca coisa, os ninjas de Uzu fizeram algumas missões pela Névoa, está nos registros! – disse Mei vendo o olhar inquisidor de Naruto:

- Só preciso saber onde fica e se há atividade por lá. – explicou Naruto:

- Venham. – chamou Mei se levantando indo em direção a uma porta sendo seguida por Naruto, Hinata e Konan, quando passam pela porta vê em várias estantes cheias de pergaminhos e livros; Mei se dirige a uma das estantes e depois de alguns minutos volta com um pergaminho fino e se dirige a mesa que se encontrava no recinto. Mei abriu o pergaminho revelando ser um mapa:

- Uzu fica aqui! – disse Mei apontando para um país que ficava a noroeste da Névoa fazendo fronteira com Cachoeira, Konoha e Som:

- Evitaremos Konoha se formos pelo mar, mas, devemos escolher se devemos atracar no País do Urso ou no País Dos Campos De Arroz. – sugeriu Konan:

- Depois pegamos outro barco para evitarmos a Vila Do Som e chegamos ao País Do Redemoinho! – completou Hinata:

- Então é isso, obrigado por tudo Mei! – agradeceu Naruto se virando Para Hinata e Konan – Vamos agora se der tempo conseguimos um barco hoje mesmo!

Naruto se virou em direção à porta, quando a alcançou:

- Espere Naruto! – chamou Mei.

Naruto se virou encarando a Mizukage:

- Eu quero ir com vocês! – disse Mei, não era nem um pedido, era uma afirmação. Isso realmente pegou que estava na sala de surpresa:

- Por quê? – perguntou Naruto sendo seguido pelo – "Não é necessário!" – disseram Konan e Hinata no mesmo momento em que Naruto se vira para as duas com o rosto de "Você não está ajudando" garantindo que não seria interrompido novamente:

- Sofri um golpe emocional antes de me tornar Mizukage, vi com um objetivo de superar e esquecer o que aconteceu comigo chegar a comandar uma vila. – explicou Mei de cabeça baixa e os cabelos cobrindo os olhos – Consegui o que queria, mas, percebo que o tempo passou e que isso tudo foi um meio de esconder a minha dor e agora quero encontrar um novo rumo e objetivo na minha vida, mas se eu continuar aqui talvez não consiga ser o Kage que minha vila precisa!

Por mais que Naruto tentasse encontrar argumentos para que Mei desistisse dessa ideia, compreendia-a e o que se passava em sua alma; se estivesse no lugar dela faria o mesmo, sozinho ou acompanhado; Naruto suspirou e disse:

- Não obrigo ninguém a me acompanhar, quem quiser deve fazer por vontade própria e esta livre para se desprender de mim quando quiser e se você quer realmente fazer isso Mei, quem sou eu para impedir!

Mei diante dessas palavras abriu um lindo sorriso:

- Eu já tenho um sucessor, mas terão que esperar até amanhã até eu ter tudo pronto:

- Amanhã partimos, mas temos que encontrar um lugar para ficar. – disse Naruto

- Vou levá-los até o meu apartamento! – disse Mei saindo da sala com Naruto, Konan e Hinata.

Como previsto se passou um dia completo no qual Mei se desligou do cargo de Mizukage, se despedindo discretamente dos amigos saiu sem muito alvoroço com Naruto, Hinata e Konan; guiou-os pela manhã inteira até chegar a um dos grandes portos do país. Mei mostrou seu reconhecimento diante do povo quando conseguiu que um barco de passageiros os levasse de graça até o seu destino: O País Do Urso, tomando o cuidado de não serem reconhecidos conseguiram uma cabine onde os quatros poderiam ficar mais a vontade:

- Narutinho, você pode contar agora como chegou até aqui? – perguntou Mei fazendo uma carinha manhosa que Naruto descobriu que não poderia resistir por muito tempo.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Naruto se decidiu:

- Depois da luta de Sasuke e Itachi, quando Madara o levou para seu esconderijo, Sasuke descobriu que seu irmão havia implantado o Mangekyou Sharigan para matar ou afastar Madara dele, mas, estava tomado pelo ódio quando descobriu o que o Conselho de Konoha obrigou Itachi a destruir o próprio clã que se esqueceu disso, depois do meu treinamento com Killer Bee, novamente me encontrei com Sasuke, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa contra ele percebi que ia cair em um genjutsu rapidamente ativei o poder que Itachi tinha me dado e caímos em um mundo entre a minha mente e a mente de Sasuke, lá ele soube de tudo, soube da verdade absoluta e das intenções de Madara…!

- Como? – perguntou Konan interrompendo Naruto:

- Itachi não só deu poder, mas, também um pouco de seu chakra e como estávamos em outro universo ele pode aparecer sem problemas, depois de tudo explicado Sasuke prometeu que nunca mais teria intenções de machucar o povo de Konoha e que voltaria para casa, mas, disse que não iria poupar o conselho e Danzou; eu concordei, depois voltamos para Konoha, com ajuda de amigos matamos o conselho, Danzou e praticamente extinguimos a ANBU Raiz, colocamos Kakashi-sensei no poder, daí então começamos a fazer planos para acabar com Madara em definitivo. – respondeu Naruto:

- Que planos são esses? – perguntou Mei

- Espalhamos clones meus e de Sasuke por vários cantos no intuito de encontrar o local onde Madara guardava os bijus, ele mudava de local constantemente e cada vez ficava mais difícil de achá-los, mas, um dia antes do ataque conseguimos de fato acha - lá e lacra - lá permanentemente em outra dimensão que nem Madara pode encontrar e nem eu ou Sasuke sabemos onde fica já que colocamos selos nos bunshins para que não seja absorvida a experiência deles por nós; aqueles sete bijus se perderam para sempre, mas quando isso aconteceu Konoha estava sendo atacada! – respondeu Naruto.

Flashback On

Naruto corria desesperadamente vendo casas sendo destruídas, queimadas, queria ficar e ajudar os civis e ninjas que eram mortos na pior forma possível, mas, tinha que seguir com seu plano, agora que a defesa da vila falhará miseravelmente iria seguir com o plano alternativo e infelizmente sair de Konoha mais uma vez – "Temo que seja para sempre agora!" – pensou Naruto quando entrou nos terrenos do clã Uchiha pulando a janela da casa de Sasuke entrando na sala vendo-o sentado em uma poltrona com sua katana em suas mãos e a testa apoiada no cabo da mesma com os seus companheiros do seu time antigo sentado em outro sofá:

- Vamos seguir com esse plano? – perguntou Sasuke:

- Sim, está preparado? – respondeu Naruto:

- Todos nós estamos! – respondeu Karin:

- Quanto tempo vai durar isso? – perguntou Juugo:

- Até a parte do meu plano estiver completa! – respondeu Naruto – Mas, agora tenho que ir!

- Partirá agora? – perguntou Suigetsu:

- Sim, mas tenho que fazer uma pequena visita ao clã Hyuuga! – respondeu Naruto se apoiando no parapeito da janela virando em seguida o rosto para Sasuke:

- Já percebeu? – perguntou Naruto:

- Senti a presença dele, sinceramente não previ isso. – respondeu Sasuke:

- Quando chegar à hora, Kabuto será seu! – afirmou Naruto saindo da janela

Sasuke que ainda estava com a testa apoiada em sua Katana da um pequeno sorriso:

- Obrigado irmão. – diz Sasuke sem ninguém ouvir, menos Juugo que sorri também.

Flashback Off

- Então você manteve Sasuke Uchiha com espião de Madara! – confirmou Konan:

- E o que aconteceu no clã Hyuuga? – perguntou Mei fazendo Hinata virar o rosto para olhar mar. Naruto percebeu rapidamente que Hinata queria esconder a dor que seus olhos demonstravam naquele momento:

- Fazia mais de um ano que treinava junto com Hinata, quando contou para mim que quando acordou no meio da noite em viu uma das casas da Souke que estava com as luzes acessas, ela ativou o Byakugan e pode ver o conselho do clã reunido, pode ler seus lábios e com duas palavras "traição" e "Madara" foram o suficiente para deixá-la bem atenta, depois de três dias ela veio até mim e contou tudo, acreditei no inicio, mas, não podia tomar nenhuma atitude pelo medo de causar um mal estar nem Konoha, depois que Neji e a irmão de Hinata: Hanabi vieram a mim e contaram comecei a espionar a Souke por dois dias com ajuda dos clones, depois disso conversei com os três e decidi que era à hora de contar para o líder do clã Hyuuga, pai de Hinata e Hanabi e tio do Neji: Hiashi Hyuuga; foi uma conversa reservada, no inicio ele não acreditou, mas, com ajuda de um genjutsu mostrei as memórias dos clones e ele finalmente acreditou em mim; a partir daí comecei a preparar o plano...! – respondeu Naruto:

- Basicamente o plano não era de agrado do meu pai já que consistia em libertar a Bouke para lutar, quando Naruto-kun disse isso achei o plano impossível já que o selo foi feito para não ser retirado,fiquei surpresa quando meu pai mostrou um compartimento secreto onde tinha o pergaminho para colocar o selo e um para retirar. – continuou Hinata:

- Tínhamos que fazer isso aos poucos para não levantar as suspeitas da Souke, mas, não sabíamos que eles tinham hora e data para atacar e atacarão no momento em que um terço da Bouke já estava liberto; imediatamente o restante morreu e os que sobraram tiveram que lutar, foi assim que encontrei a Hinata! – terminou Naruto

Flashback On

Depois que Naruto saiu da casa se Sasuke corria desesperadamente em direção aos domínios do clã Hyuuga, finalmente tinha chegado aos portões e o que viu o deixou assustado e temeroso, o portão estava parcialmente destruído, podia ver alguns Hyuugas mortos perto dos portões, quando entrou viu um cenário de total destruição com vários corpos da Bouke espalhados por todo terreno, alguns dilacerados, outros intactos por causa do selo, buracos em diversas partes, casas destruídas e a casa principal parcialmente demolida, não querendo ficar para ver mais entrou na casa principal e encontrou alguns Hyuugas sentados descansando que não se incomodaram com sua presença, seguiu por mais um lance de corredores e encontrou Hiashi sentando em um canto tendo seu braço enfaixado por outro Hyuuga, Neji com vários rasgos em sua roupa conversando silenciosamente com outro Hyuuga que parecia passar informações e Hinata e Hanabi sentadas juntas em outro extremo da sala com as roupas amarrotadas, mas pareciam inteiras quando Hinata levantou o rosto:

- Naruto-kun! – disse Hinata se levantando e o abraçando-o chamando a atenção de todos:

- Situação, por favor. – pediu Naruto:

- Cessaram o ataque para recuperar as forças e tratar os feridos, em breve vão atacar com tudo, não temos forças para resistir a esse ataque e não temos tempo para formular um plano que reverta a nossa situação ao nosso favor! – respondeu Neji:

- E Konoha? – perguntou Hiashi:

- Está caindo! – respondeu Naruto vendo todos dentro da sala com uma expressão de profunda tristeza:

- Se Madara vencer certamente vai matar o que sobrar da Souke! – disse Hinata em uma profunda escuridão:

- Minha filha tem razão Naruto, por isso esta aqui não é? – pergunta Hiashi sabendo do seu destino

- Sim! – responde Naruto tristemente.

Hiashi se levantou com a ajuda do Hyuuga que estava tratando o seu braço e olhou para todos dentro da sala:

- Faça o que veio fazer, mas, eu queria dizer Hinata, Hanabi e Neji. – disse Hiashi chamando a atenção dos três – Que amo vocês acima de tudo, espero que me perdoem por não ter sido um bom pai ou sensei, me enganei com a personalidade de cada um de vocês, espero que daqui em diante consigam trilhar os seus próprios caminhos e consiga alcançar a felicidade, boa sorte a vocês três!

Hiashi se moveu beijando a testa de suas filhas e dando um abraço em Neji; todos estavam surpresos já que raramente Hiashi demonstrava seus sentimentos, Hinata rapidamente voltou à realidade quando percebeu que seu pai ia fazer:

- Não Pai, por favor! – pediu Hinata desesperada:

- Hiashi-sama isso não é necessário! – tentou argumentar Neji:

- Esta decidido Neji e o que diga não vai me fazer mudar de idéia, meu tempo já passou e esta na hora de vocês assumirem as rédeas do mundo e tenho fé em vocês que vão conseguir! – disse Hiashi cortando a fala de Neji olhando para sua filha Hanabi que tinha lágrimas nos olhos olhando para seu pai que o abraçou:

- Queria fazer alguma coisa para te impedir, mas sei que você é um bode velho teimoso pai, por isso eu te amo e vou fazer o que deseja!

Hiashi apenas deu um pequeno sorriso quando lágrimas caiam de seus olhos saiu do abraço de sua filha com cuidado e se aproximou de Naruto:

- Cuide de minhas filhas, conto com você e confio em você. – disse Hiashi apertando a mão de Naruto:

- É uma promessa!

- Você é muito parecido com seu pai garoto, se tornou um bom homem. – disse Hiashi:

- Conheceu o meu pai? – perguntou Naruto curioso abandonando a pose fria

- Eu e meu irmão. – disse Hiashi tirando um envelope do bolso – Pegue! – entregando para Naruto que o abriu vendo um grande maço de notas

- Não preciso do dinheiro. – disse Naruto tentando devolver:

- Aceite, antes de você nascer, meu irmão e seu pai apostaram que um dia seus dois filhos iam se enfrentar e quem iam ganhar, fiquei responsável por guardar o dinheiro e entregar ao pai vencedor, como você ganhou é justo que fique com ele! – explicou Hiashi – Quem não gostou disso foi sua mãe e a mãe do Neji!

Naruto sorriu com a história e realmente sentiu pena de seu pai imaginando o seu estado depois de sua mãe ter aplicado um corretivo nele, seu sorriso desapareceu quando Hiashi e mais os dois Hyuugas saíram da sala sem olhar para trás:

- Vamos! – disse Naruto chamando a atenção dos três que ainda estavam na sala saindo da mesma tomando caminho oposto de Hiashi sendo seguido por Neji, Hinata e Hanabi.

Flashback Off

Naruto terminou o relato e olhou para Hinata que estava tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer:

- O que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Mei curiosa:

- Fomos surpreendidos por um grupo de mercenários que nos obrigou a se separar, como Neji e nem Hanabi sabiam o que eu iria fazer em seguida possivelmente estão em algum lugar escondidos! – respondeu Naruto:

- E agora? – perguntou Konan:

- Só o destino pode responder! – respondeu Hinata tirando as palavras da boca de Naruto enquanto o mesmo olha para a densa névoa que aos poucos se dissipa dando passagem para um novo começo.


	3. Conversas, Família, História, Decisões

Capitulo 3

Conversas, Família, História, Decisões.

Três dias completos para chegar ao País do Urso, dois dias para atravessá-lo e mais dois dias para chegar a um porto do País do Redemoinho; estavam agora na rota usual pelos habitantes indo a direção a uma pequena cidade de onde tirariam informações sobre onde ficava a capital, chegaram à noite a tempo de conseguir um quarto, Naruto mantêm a cara neutra, mas, por dentro estava indignado com o hotel por haver só um quarto, isso queria dizer que teria que dividir com as três mulheres que o acompanhavam,estava adorando de fato, mas, queria ter férias dos seus hormônios urgentemente; Hinata, Konan e Mei mantinham também uma cara neutra em relação ao fato de dividirem o mesmo quarto, mas, por dentro estavam dando pulos de alegria, mas quem realmente fazia a festa era Mei que encontrou o hotel primeiro e com todo o seu dinheiro que carregava selado em um pergaminho conseguiu subornar a recepcionista para ficar com um único quarto com o seu Narutinho, mesmo que dividisse com Konan e Hinata. Depois que todos terem tomado banho e com a cara de manha de Mei que Naruto não consegue resistir fica no meio da cama com Mei e Konan em cada lado e Hinata dormindo abraçada ao seu peito; com muito custo Naruto consegue dormir, na manhã seguinte, corado levemente, mas, não conseguindo disfarçar perante as três mulheres, continuam a viagem em direção a capital Michi No Seiyoo (Caminho Do Ocidente); final de tarde e finalmente conseguem avistar as muralhas da capital e um dos seus portões:

- É lindo! – elogiou Konan que estava junto com Naruto, Mei e Hinata admirando a cidade no alto de uma colina perto de um caminho que levava até a cidade, resolveram andar para não chamar atenção, passando pelos portões da vila se depararam com uma área relativamente grande calçada por pedras brancas, poucas árvores com alguns bancos embaixo, possivelmente era o ponto de reunião para aqueles que iam sair da cidade; agora estavam andando pelas ruas, perceberam que estavam andando pelo centro comercial da cidade olhando a rua larga com várias lojas, letreiros de anunciantes, os postes já acessos e as pessoas calmamente se recolhendo para mais um fim de dia, depois de perguntar a um dos moradores Naruto seguiu junto com as outras em direção ao palácio do Daimyo, à medida que iam se distanciando podiam ver um imenso e lindo palácio no alto de uma colina, levaram mais cinco minutos até finalmente alcançar os grandes portões de entrada protegida por dois guardas fortemente armados por suas armaduras de cor sangue com vários dragões desenhados, lanças de cabo azul com pontas pintadas de preto, espadas presas na cintura com cabo dourado enfeitada com um rubi vermelho sangue:

- O que querem? – perguntou o guarda assim que Naruto ficou próximo do seu campo de audição:

- Queremos falar com o Lorde Feudal! – respondeu Naruto.

As palavras de Naruto foram o suficiente para deixar os guardas com uma cara carrancuda quando um deles bateu com força no portão, depois de segundos surge um guarda que abre uma portinhola revelando o seu rosto:

- Diga!

- Eles querem falar com o Milorde!

O guarda fecha a portinhola e depois de cinco minutos o portão abre revelando uma figura de cabelos ruivos despenteados que praticamente cobria os olhos de uma altura que chegava até os ombros, olhos verdes intensos, um metro e setenta e cinco de altura possivelmente, nariz reto, vestia um kimono preto com detalhes laranja e uma corrente de ouro onde estava pendurado um redemoinho preto, os guardas abaixaram as cabeças em sinal de reverência diante do homem:

- Sou o Sucessor e Príncipe Kichisaburo, mas, deixando isso de lado quero saber o que querem com o meu pai nessa hora tão tardia?

- Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze e gostaria de tratar em particular um assunto de extrema urgência!

O Príncipe Kichi por um momento fez cara de espanto que só Naruto percebeu rapidamente corrigiu voltando à cara séria novamente:

- Me acompanhem! – disse Kichi se virando em entrando no palácio sendo seguido por Naruto e as kuniochis, mas, o que ele não percebeu foi à cara de espanto que os guardas fizeram que não passasse despercebido pelas três ninjas que acompanhavam Naruto, andando alguns metros pelo pátio de pedra com varias estatuas:

- Essa é a Morada Dos Heróis! – disse o príncipe – É aqui que homenageamos os heróis nosso país!

Andaram por poucos metros ficando perto da porta onde poderiam entrar no palácio, mas perceberam que havia que havia uma base enorme que lembrava um precipício onde havia sete estatuas em diferentes posições olhando para o horizonte:

- São Os Sete Salvadores! – disse Kichi quando percebeu que Naruto olhava para os setes estatuas juntas:

- Por que Salvadores? – perguntou Mei curiosa entrando no palácio:

- Por causa deles é que vencemos a guerra civil e também a Redemoinho é o que é hoje graças a eles! – respondeu Kichi.

Andaram por um extenso corredor iluminado no quais as lâmpadas estavam sendo acessas quando chegaram a frente a uma de madeira maciça com dragões desenhados a ouro, um servo que estava perto da porta se virou e a abriu, provavelmente com a intenção de anunciar as visitas:

- Espere! – pediu Kichi – Eu os anuncio, avise aos outros empregados para não incomodar o Lorde até que ele os chame!

- Sim meu príncipe! – disse o servo saindo por uma porta lateral.

Kichi abriu a grande porta e se virou para Naruto:

- Esperem aqui. – disse fechando a porta.

No momento em que a porta foi fechada Mei falou:

- Vamos começar tudo do zero!

- Como assim? – perguntou Hinata sem entender:

- Somos um grupo seleto, temos duas ex-líderes de vilas importantes do mundo shinobi, uma herdeira de um dos maiores clãs do mundo e o shinobi mais forte do mundo! – explicou Konan que havia entendido:

- Mas, aqui não somos ninguém, aqui é que vamos começar uma nova vida, uma nova história onde poderemos esquecer por assim espero em longos espaços de tempo o que de ruim aconteceu em nossas vidas! – disse Naruto.

Tanto Hinata, Konan e Mei sorriram em perceber que era o momento de fazerem seus próprios destinos quando viram a porta se abrindo novamente:

- Meu pai vai recebê-los agora, por favor, entrem! – pediu o príncipe Kichi abrindo passagem para Naruto que entrou com Hinata, Konan e Mei; não puderam de deixar de admirar a beleza do grande salão oval sustentadas por varias colunas enfileiradas em duas filas que chegavam até onde estava o Lorde Feudal, cada coluna tinha um dragão de cada cor tendo no topo de cada coluna o símbolo do Redemoinho, uma espada branca sendo envolvida por dois dragões negros; dois lustres de vidro iluminavam o salão além de mostrar um dragão imponente dourado com o símbolo do Redemoinho gravado na testa olhando com seus olhos vermelhos para baixo; como se estivesse olhando para o País Do Redemoinho, o chão de mármore que não só refletia a luz do sol como seu próprio reflexo assim Naruto percebeu, chegando perto de onde estava o Lorde Feudal percebeu uma grande mesa retangular pintada de vermelho com o símbolo do Redemoinho no centro; também no centro estava uma cadeira de madeira de lei simples, mas, suntuosa, certamente onde o Lorde feudal sentava, percebeu também que as paredes eram feitas totalmente de vidro deixando uma linda paisagem do país a mostra, chegando perto da mesa o príncipe Kichi ficou olhando para os lados procurando alguém quando avistam um homem velho, perto dos sessenta anos, cabelos grisalhos curtos, barba rala grisalha, olhos verdes, nariz reto, lábios finos, um metro e oitenta de altura, chegando mais de perto Naruto viu uma cicatriz no rosto que fazia um corte transversal pela direita que também cortava o olho pelo fato da pupila também estar cortada; outra coisa que Naruto reparou foi sua mão esquerda no qual faltava o dedo mínimo, o anelar e o médio, vestindo um kimono impecavelmente limpo e bonito todo branco com detalhes pretos:

- Esse é o meu pai o Lorde Feudal Atsumori Uzumaki! – apresenta Kichi surpreendendo Naruto e as mulheres:

- Mas que...! – exclamou Naruto:

- E essa é minha filha Arisa Uzumaki! – interrompeu Kichi apontando para uma linda mulher que surgiu saindo das sombras de Atsumori. Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, um metro e setenta de altura, olhos verdes, nariz reto, bochechas levemente rosadas, lábios carnudos, seios um pouco acima da media, um corpo definido, pernas grossas, bumbum durinho, dezesseis anos, vestindo um kimono azul com detalhes em rosa:

- Então você é Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? - perguntou Atsumori:

- Sim, eu sou! – respondeu Naruto:

- Por muito tempo achei que só existiam três Uzumakis no mundo, até que chegou aos nossos ouvidos que o filho da minha Kushina havia se tornado o ninja mais forte do mundo, fiquei feliz e tentei fazer contato, mas, sabia que os problemas que tinha e qualquer tentativa era suicídio; mas, fiquei realmente surpreso quando meu filho veio até mim e te anunciou! – explicou Atsumori.

- Ojiisan! – afirmou Naruto – Itokosan e Ojisan! – disse Naruto apontando para Arisa e Kichi respectivamente recebendo a confirmação dos três que lentamente abraçaram Naruto que ainda se mantinha estático, mas, não demorou muito para as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos lentamente, mesmo tentando manter os sentimentos escondidos às três mulheres não conseguiram evitar as lágrimas de emoção:

- Tenho muito que contar meu neto! – disse Atsumori olhando para os olhos de Naruto – Venham! - chamou a todos se virando e se dirigindo para trás da mesa sendo seguido por todos que estavam com ele. Naruto percebeu uma grande cortina vermelha cobrindo toda a parede com o símbolo do Redemoinho pintado de preto em tamanho gigante, Atsumori abriu um pouco a cortina, Naruto percebeu que o lugar era bastante iluminado, dando espaço para todos passarem no qual o Lorde Feudal foi o último; Naruto e os outros agora se encontravam em outro enorme salão com teto oval com varias pinturas; no centro do teto oval havia uma figura de um ninja meditando com o Rinnegan ativado:

- O Eremita dos Seis Caminhos! – disse Naruto reconhecendo a figura:

- Está certo, foi com ele que o mundo shinobi e a Redemoinho começaram. – disse Atsumori:

- Como assim? – perguntou Konan curiosa:

- Estão vendo as sete figuras rodeando o Eremita e a oitava se distanciando dele? – perguntou Kichi.

Todos afirmaram até Mei perguntar:

- Quem são eles?

- Os filhos do Eremita! – respondeu Kichi deixando Naruto, Hinata, Mei e Konan surpresos:

- Eu achei que o Eremita Dos Seis Caminhos só tenha tido dois filhos. – disse Naruto surpreso:

- Exatamente, mas, esses dois filhos; os mais velhos; se uniram para ficar com a glória de serem os únicos filhos do Eremita; o que seria futuramente o Uchiha amava tanto o irmão futuramente Senju que fez de tudo para trazer a gloria para ambos, mesmo com o Senju não concordando, mas, também ele não fez nada para mudar isso! – explicou Kichi:

- Antes que mostrem total descontentamento, quero que veja os doujutsus deles ou se preferir as kekkei genkais deles! – disse Atsumori apontando para os sete filhos do Eremita:

- Uchiha, Hyuuga! – exclamaram Naruto e Hinata ao mesmo tempo:

- Eu vejo os outros doujutsus, mas os não os reconhecem, somente o Rinnegan! – disse Konan: - Quer dizer que o Sharingan e o Byakugan se originaram do Rinnegan? – perguntou Hinata ainda sem acreditar:

- Sim, esses e os outros quatro doujutsus! – respondeu Kichi:

- Quem é os outros quatro? – perguntou Mei:

- Os nomes se perderam com a passagem do tempo! – respondeu Atsumori:

- Mas por o quinto não tem doujutsu? – perguntou Naruto:

- Senju! – respondeu Kichi simplesmente:

- É melhor contar a história toda Ojiisan! – sugeriu Arisa:

- Tem razão minha neta. – concordou Atsumori – Bem como já disse a história começa com os filhos do Eremita Dos Seis Caminhos, depois da morte do mesmo se desentenderam e separaram – Se, depois de anos, formando seus próprios clãs e depois de várias guerras entre eles decidiram se reunir para acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, era todos descendentes de uma mesma pessoa, e naquele momento não tinham nem a mínima idéia dos motivos que originaram as brigas, por muito tempo discutiu os termos que fariam a paz, decidiram que todos deveriam morar juntos em um só feudo, onde todos seriam livres para caminhar por ele, tinham a permissão de se relacionarem entre se desde que o primogênito tivesse o sobrenome do pai, decidiram que qualquer clã podia se juntar a eles desde que provasse a lealdade com os outros oito clãs, todos eram iguais dentro do feudo, pessoas com muito ou pouco poder tinham o mesmo tratamento se cometiam o mesmo crime; estabeleceram as diretrizes de ensinamento para respeitar qualquer um independente da situação, poder ou condição; estabeleceram que os líderes dos clãs formassem uma junta que governaria o feudo, concordaram que os futuros ninjas deveriam ser treinados nos mais altos níveis de dificuldade, fundariam a Escola Ninja junto com o feudo; só realmente depois de alguns anos é que o modelo político e militar do feudo evoluiu! – explicou Atsumori:

- É mais evoluído que qualquer vila e seu modo de governo! – disse Mei realmente espantada:

- Quando escolheram o local para se fixarem se depararam com um clã que parecia já estar a muito tempo nessas terras: o Clã Uzumaki! – disse Atsumori apontando para uma figura no mural com os olhas brancos e o símbolo dos Uzumakis pintando de laranja no peito da figura olhando de perfil para o circulo dos setes ninjas – Fizeram um acordo com o clã e se fez dessas terras o seu lar permanente, desde que o clã Uzumaki governasse o País Do Redemoinho; o feudo foi fundado onde é hoje a capital, depois de alguns anos é que o comando político e militar se concentrou em uma figura no qual representava os interesses do feudo, no qual devia governar buscando o equilíbrio dentro de seus domínios junto com o Lorde Feudal a quem devia obediência, que estava disposto a se sacrificar pelos os outros, que tem a obrigação de difundir o espírito do Redemoinho, que em hipótese alguma devia fraquejar diante dos inimigos, devia ser um exemplo para os outros ninjas!

- São essas e outras qualidades que fazem um Kage de uma vila! – disse Naruto:

- Está certo, mas, não havia definição ainda para esse tipo de pessoa, mas, a história da vila encontra um ponto importante quando o segundo Kage está preste a se aposentar e precisa de um substituto, é nesse momento de transição que todos dentro do feudo sabiam haver um ninja excepcional, um gênio dentro do seu clã e feudo, inteligência e a capacidade de adaptação soberba, não deixava nenhum companheiro para trás, justo, leal e junto com seu irmão imbatíveis em campo de batalha e criadores de vários jutsus; o substituto natural do segundo Kage, mas, o que todos não sabiam era que o ninja era extremamente ambicioso e com ideais duvidosos, queria o mundo só para se, queria trazer a paz de uma maneira distorcida, mesmo mantendo a paz dentro do feudo as guerras fora dele eram constantes!

- Como ele queria essa paz? – perguntou Konan:

- Transformar a todos em marionetes que controlasse e assim seria a sua definição de paz no mundo! – respondeu Kichi:

- Ninguém aceitaria isso! – exclamou Hinata

- Tem razão! – concordou Atsumori – Ele começou rapidamente a convencer alguns ninjas dos clãs que seus ideais eram os corretos, além de oferecer regalias a outros que não estavam satisfeitos com a forma de governo do feudo, convenceu outros que se achavam superiores para terem os mesmos direitos e deveres é claro sem revelar suas verdadeiras intenções!

- Você sabe o nome dele? – perguntou Konan:

- Madara Uchiha! – respondeu Atsumori deixando Konan, Hinata, Naruto e Mei bastantes surpresos:

- Eu sei que ele está vivo, mas, na época ele tinha dezoito anos e deu inicio a Guerra Civil durou dois anos devastando o país todo, estávamos perdendo a guerra quando os Sete Salvadores surgiram com técnicas evoluídas de seus clãs virando o jogo a nosso favor, a estátua que temos deles retrata o momento exato que olham para Madara pela ultima vez antes que o mesmo deixasse por ultimo o país, os membros dos outros cinco clãs que se juntaram a Madara foram dizimados, depois de seis meses Madara havia saído do país com alguns Uchihas e Hyuugas, com números suficientes para formarem seus próprios clãs; chegou a nosso conhecimento que um ano depois haviam se separado, depois de um tempo o clã Senju teve a sua segunda divisão, alguns membros afirmaram que estava na hora de cumprir o que o Eremita Dos Seis caminhos tinha incumbido ao Senju primordial, mais tarde juntos com esses membros do clã Senju haviam fundado Konoha; com o país reconstruído o Terceiro Uzukage transferiu o poderio militar para a recém-fundada Uzushiogakure No Sato (Vila Oculta Do Vórtice); passamos por duas destruições, no poder do quarto e no poder do sexto Uzukage, mas com sua chegada meu neto; temos a chance de acabar de vez com o mal do Redemoinho que é Madara, sente-se disposto a isso? – perguntou o Lorde Feudal:

- Estou! – respondeu Naruto:

- Você tem que ter ciência de que agora não será fácil sem os Sete Grandes Clãs Do Redemoinho! – disse Kichi.

- Todos nós temos a certeza disso, mas, vamos tentar esse possível morrer para conseguir! – disse Hinata convencendo a todos no recinto:

- Nesse momento agora eu Atsumori Uzumaki nomeio meu neto o Nanadaime Uzukage (Sétima Sombra Do Vórtice)! – anunciou o avô de Naruto.


End file.
